Walking in Eachother's Shoes
by DPcrazy
Summary: After PP, Also after my fanfic Complicated Relationships.  People start to think that Danny's life must be so cool and easy.  Dash even wishes that he could be Danny.  Big mistake!  Why?  Desire's back.  Can the two live in eachother's shoes and undo this
1. The Begining

Danny and his friend, Tucker, and girlfriend, Sam, are walking through the crowded halls of Casper high. The hype about him being Danny Phantom died down slightly, but not too much.

"So, what are we gonna do after school today?" Danny asked his friends.

"Don't you have an interview thingy, or whatever?" Tucker asked his friend.

"Oh, dang it! I forgot about that. I wish it'd just be cancelled. I really wanted to spend some time with you guys. I haven't been getting to lately." Danny realized, annoyed.

Suddenly, his cell phone goes off (it rings the theme song). Danny whips it out.

"Hello?" Danny almost sighs when he asks. "Yeah, this is him….cancelled? Okay." He seemed slightly happier by the end of the conversation. He put his phone back into his pocket in a rushed manner. "You'll never guess what just happened. The interview was cancelled!" Danny seemed overjoyed by this.

"That's great!" his friends exclaimed.

Their merriment didn't last long though because a wisp of cold blue smoke drifted from Danny's mouth.

"Looks like this will have to wait. I'm going ghost!" Danny cried his signature battle cry.

The blue-white rings appeared around his waist and split. They moved on their usual path, on going up, one down. As they reached the ends of his body and disappeared, they left behind the superhero Danny Phantom. He is soon met by none other than Desire.

"Oh great. You back?" Danny groaned.

"Of coarse. Did you think I wouldn't? Now wasn't that foolish." Desire said in her normal flowing, calm voice.

"Doesn't matter. I'm still gonna take you down in the end." Danny told Desire in a tone that was both angry and irritated.

"Well, we'll see about that."

"Have it your way. I wish…"

"Ahhh, that won't work this time." Desire interrupted. "I can't grant a wish if I don't hear it. So all I have to do is leave. Don't worry though, I'll be back when you least expect it." Desire flew off with there final words.

"Oh come on! That wasn't even a half-decent fight." Danny claimed.

He landed on the ground and changed back. His friends walked up to him.

"Well, at least she didn't cause any major damage yet." Tucker said trying to be positive.

Both Sam and Danny just scowled at him.


	2. The Swich

The next day at lunch, a group of people surrounded them at their table. Still all obviously star struck.

"Wow, it must be great to be you." Kwan assumed.

"Yeah." The rest of the flock joined in.

"I guess it's okay." Danny replied, slightly creeped out.

"Okay? Dude, you have superpowers, are the hero of the world, and everyone wants to be you! How is that just _okay_?" Dash asked, also assuming Danny's life was that easy.

"Well sure, but it's not as easy as it looks. Trust me on this one, if you were me for one day, you'd be screaming halfway through." Danny admitted, folding his arms.

"I doubt that. I mean; how hard could fighting a few ghosts be?" Dash asked like it wasn't even as hard as football.

"Uhhh…A lot harder than you think. You should seriously stop spending all of your time wishing you were me because, if you were, you'd wish you weren't." Danny told Dash with rage growing in his voice. How could they even think that it was that simple?

At this, the whole crowd started to walk away.

"I still wish that I could be him." Dash murmured as he walked off, oblivious that Desiree was listening.

"And your heart's desire is my command." Desiree said quietly in her usual tone. Her hands let off that eerie glow. Then, everything went black for Danny and Dash, who fell unconscious a few feet away from each other.

The next thing either one knew, they were both lying down on the ground with Sam and Tucker hovering over them, watching carefully as the two teens stirred.

"What…what happened?" The body that appeared to be Dash asked confused.

The body that appeared to be Danny opened his eyes slightly as well.

"Where are we? How'd we get here?" The body of Danny asked in an even more confused manner than the body of Dash.

"You both passed out. We dragged you guys to janitor's closet. You guys okay?" Tucker told them calmly, trying not to frighten them.

The two previously unconscious teens began to sit p, rubbing their heads. Then they turned to each other and screamed when they saw who they were staring at. Then, everything went black for the second time that day.

Dash's body woke first.

"What happened? Why did you scream?" Sam asked Dash in a half-accusing manner.

"What do you mean why did I scream? I'm…I'm…in Dash's body!"

"What?" The confused friends asked.

Just then, Danny's body began to awake.

"Woah, I had the weirdest dream. Fenton and I switched body's and…" Dash began. "Ahhh!" he screamed as he saw Danny in his body. "It wasn't a dream!"

"Way to figure that out, genius!" Danny retorted sarcastically.

"Uhhh…Anyone want to clue _us_ in?!" Sam inquired with confusion and rage mingled in her voice.

Both her and Tucker stood there, waiting impatiently for an answer.

"I'm still trying to figure it out." Admitted Danny who was currently in Dash's body. "All I do know is that, somehow, Dash and I switched bodies."

"How is that possible?" asked an extremely confused Dash.

"I'm not sure. What was the last thing you did?" Danny interrogated.

"I just remember walking off and I wished…" Dash was saying perplexed until he was interrupted by Danny.

"You wished?! Oh great. Desiree must've heard him." Danny concluded.

"Well, on the bright side…Okay I can't think of one." Tucker said in a forced cheery tone, attempting to be positive.

"So, what now?" Sam questioned.

"We get Desiree to change us back." Danny replied assertively.

"And until then?" Sam asked, wondering what his plan was.

"Dash and I…try to pass as each other." Danny answered in an almost surrender-like tone.


	3. Dash's Training

**Here's the next chapter, hope you like it. Man is Dash in for it!**

* * *

"How are you two gonna pass as each other? A month ago you were enemies!" asked a surprised Sam.

"I'll try to teach Dash how to use my ghost powers and ghost fight and…wow…my end of this deal will be so much easier. I don't have anything." Danny said almost laughing.

"Except football." Dash added.

"Oh, right. So I'll teach Dash ghost fighting and he'll teach me football. This is going to be a long day."

"When is it not?" Tucker asked jokingly.

Everyone gives Tucker a glare, not appreciating the comment right now.

Danny and Dash start training.

"First, you have to learn how to go ghost." Danny stated.

"How hard can it be?" asked Dash.

"First, say going ghost."

"Why?"

"It helps sometimes." Danny informed Dash.

"Okay, going ghost!" Dash shouted with high hopes.

Nothing happened.

"You have to feel like it's going to happen. Concentrate." Danny advised.

"Here we go again. Going ghost!"

This time, the blue-white rings appeared, but they only changed his hair to snow white.

"Going ghost!" Dash yelled in a second attempt.

The rings appeared again and transformed him completely this time.

"Yes! I did it!" Dash cried in victory.

"Great. Now for the hard stuff." Danny stated.

Dash let out a groan and slumped forward.

"Basics first. Let's start with invisibility." Danny suggested. "Remember, all of my powers are controlled mentally. Just imagine yourself becoming invisible."

Dash squeezed his eyes shut in concentration. He managed to turn his arm invisible. Then there was a series of attempts by him to turn himself completely invisible. Over the tries, he turned various body parts invisible.

"Oh, you're just loving this, aren't you?" Dash tiredly asked a smirking Danny.

"Yep." Danny put on an even bigger smirk as he said this.

Hours passed and they kept working on their current mission. Finally, Dash could control Danny's powers fairly well. Not great, but good enough.

"Whew." Dash sighed in exhaustion. He wiped some perspiration from his forehead.

Then, a chill rushed throughout his body and a blue smoke poured from his mouth.

"It's not over yet." Danny claimed noticing that Dash's (in Danny's body) ghost sense went off. "Looks like it's time for a test."

"I'm back, ghost child!" shouted a familiar voice. A voice that belonged to none other than Skulker.

Dash managed to hover in the air and get to the height of Skulker. Skulker shot him down though. He hit the floor hard and accidentally changed back.

"What's happening?!" Dash yelled over to the supervising Danny.

"Be careful! If you get hit too hard or pass out you will revert back to human form." Danny shouted back.

Somehow, Dash managed to put up a decent fight. He was blasted and thrusted into the ground or a wall several times, but Danny was amazed how well he was holding up.

"Here!" Danny shouted up as he tossed Dash the thermos.

Dash fumbled with the cylindrical device and pushed a few buttons. At last, a bright light emitted from the device and engulfed Skulker. Skulker was angrily sucked in.

Dash slowly descended.

"Have fun?" Danny asked playfully.

"Man, I am exhausted." Dash admitted as he collapsed onto the ground and changed back. "Owww!" Dash screamed as he realized the numerous bruises and scratches covering his body.

"Okay, my turn for revenge." Dash said sturdily. His eyes scowled, but a devilish smirk formed on his face. "Football practice."

* * *

**Please review.**

**Now that we've seen what Dash had to go through, what's Danny in for? The next chapter will certainly add something.**


	4. Danny's Training and The Problem

**Let's see how Danny does at football training. That's not all though. A new problem arises. Guess you'll have to read to find out.**

* * *

The two switched teens were standing on the Casper high football field. It was getting dark, but that was a good thing if you didn't want anyone to see you. A few stadium lights were on and releasing a blinding light for anyone who looked directly into them. The air was cool, but not completely cold. Danny didn't mind because he was covered from head to toe in Dash's football uniform.

"How hard can football be compared to ghost fighting?" Danny asked himself, not expecting anything hard.

"Give me ten laps." Dash ordered with the same smirk that Danny had a little while ago.

"Are you sure that's necessary?" Danny inquired hopefully.

"Welcome to football practice." Dash said almost happily.

After about half an hour, Danny returned, exhausted and breathing heavily.

"Now to work on throwing." Dash announced with crossed arms and that devilish smirk again.

"Uhhh…Dash, it's getting late. I'm supposed to be home by…Oh, no!" Danny was starting to realize a huge problem that they hadn't thought of.

"What?" Dash said almost rudely. He wasn't sure if he wanted the answer.

"How are we supposed to go home like this?!" Danny said making the fact that he was in Dash's body as obvious as possible.

"Dang it! I hadn't thought of that." Dash admitted, irritated by the current problem.

"What are supposed to do? Try to go home as each other and hope our parents don't notice." Danny said almost scared now.

"That's exactly what we are going to do." Dash told him in a hard core manner.

"Are you crazy?! We can't go home as each other!" Danny exclaimed.

"Why not?" Dash questioned.

"They're our parents! They'll know something's wrong." Danny stated obviously.

"Got ant other plans?" Dash asked Danny curiously.

"No." Danny admitted in defeat.

"My parents aren't home this week, so you'll have an easier time." Dash told Danny, who let out a sigh of relief.

"My parents might be trouble though." Danny stated.

"Fine. What should I do?" Dash interrogated annoyed.

"Uhhh…I know! Stay in my room as much as possible. If you run into any trouble, tell them that you have to go fight a ghost." Danny answered proudly. He was impressed with his plan.

"If we're all settled then, I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Dash affirmed.

"Guess so." Danny replied in a concerned tone.

Dash started to walk to Danny's house.

"Uhhh…Dash?" Danny prodded.

"Oh, right." Dash realized. He transformed into Phantom and flew off towards Danny's house.

Danny started to make the long lonely journey to Dash's house. Questions filled him mind. _What if my parents find out? What will happen if a ghost attacks and he's not good enough to fight it? I can only imagine what would happen if he lost. How long would it be before they could change back? Will they be able to pull this off?_ All of these thoughts raced in Danny's mind.

When Danny finally arrived at the front door, he slowly opened it to make sure that no one was there.

"Good. It's empty." Danny confirmed, relieved. "I doubt I'm getting to sleep tonight."

Meanwhile, Dash was at Danny's front door. He turned the handle, but the door stayed shut. "Fenton must have a key somewhere." Dash assumed as he searched Danny's jeans pockets. Then he realized something. "Wait, why would he need a key? He could just phase through the door." Dash squeezed his eyes shut in concentration. His body became intangible and he walked through the door.

He was greeted by the bright lights of the kitchen and three people standing there. The three were Danny's parents and his sister, Jazz.

"Ghost fight?" All three asked in unison. They sighed as they said it and all three had their arms crossed.

"Uhhh…Yeah." Dash replied, not sure on how to answer. "I'm gonna go up to my room now." He said this in a rushed tone and ran up the stairs. After opening a few doors, he finally found the one that must be Danny's.

Danny's room was blue and covered with space stuff. Dash closed the door behind him and sat on Danny's bed. He looked at the alarm clock. It read 10:15 pm. "Wow, it's late. I guess I'd better try to get some sleep. Tomorrow will be a long day." Dash stated with a yawn.

* * *

**You know the drill. R&R. What would you like to see in the next chapter?**


	5. Back Again!

Dash woke up to someone banging on the door. It was morning.

Knock, knock.

Danny's sister, Jazz, walked in and closed the door softly behind her.

"Are you okay, Danny? You seem…different." Asked Jazz concerned.

"Of coarse I'm okay. Why wouldn't I be okay?" Dash replied nervously.

"I don't know, Danny. You do know you can tell me anything, right? I think it might do you some good if you and I had a little talk. So, what's been bothering you?" Jazz asked calmly.

"Nothing." Dash lied quickly.

"I know you better than that. Something's wrong." Jazz stated.

Dash was about to open his mouth to let another lie escape when a blue mist flowed out. Jazz noticed.

"We'll talk later." She said plainly. Then, she quietly exited the room.

Dash was trying to remember how Danny's powers worked.

"I'm…going ghost!" Dash cried as he flung his arms up. The familiar rings appeared and transformed him completely. He looked down at himself with a satisfied smile.

Dash's shining moment was interrupted when Desiree entered the room.

"Wait…you look familiar." Dash said.

"I should. Do you not recognize the one who granted your wish of being the ghost kid?" Desiree asked as if this was a good thing.

"You're the one who started this mess!" Dash yelled angrily at her.

"You're welcome." She answered sarcastically.

Dash charged at her with a glowing green fist. She dodged and then thrusted him into the floor with a blow of her own.

"Is that the best you can do?" She asked mockingly.

She then towered over the almost helpless Dash. She stroke and there was a terrifying scream.

Meanwhile, Danny was up almost all night. He couldn't sleep. He was just about to drift off due to pure tiredness when the phone rang. He decided not to pick up at first, until a voice came on the answering machine. The voice belonged to Kwan.

"I know you're not a morning person, Dash, but I'm just reminding you that we have an early football game today. You know, the one that's scheduled for Saturday, which is today!" Kwan's voice said over the message machine.

"Oh, perfect!" Danny said sarcastically.

Danny grabbed Dash's football gear and ran to the game. He arrived a few minutes before the start.

"Baxter, the game starts in a few minutes. Why aren't you ready? Never mind, just go _quickly_." The coach barked at Danny.

A short while later, he was in the line formation right before they started. A whistle blew loudly and Danny attempted to throw the ball to Kwan. The ball never left his hand. He was immediately tackled to the ground and buried under a pile of heavily padded players. Kwan approached Danny after he struggled out form under the heap.

"Dash, what are you doing? You better get your focus back. We _can't_ lose this game." Kwan criticized.

Then Kwan returned to his position. The line formed again. Once again the whistle blew and Danny was tackled before making a single move.

"This could be harder than I thought." Danny admitted to himself from under the mound of players.

Suddenly, a familiar shape appeared in the sky. Make that _two_ familiar shapes. Danny saw Desiree and Dash, who was still in his body, fighting. Chaos struck as the teams and audience spotted the scene that was taking place above them. At once, everyone began to run with shouts echoing across the huge football field. Danny, of coarse, stood there and watched, unable to do anything.

Dash was then sent hurdling to the ground by Desiree and landed right next to Danny. He tried to get up, but fell again. He was covered in cuts that oozed ectoplasm, along with bruises. He didn't look good to say the least. Danny helped Dash back up.

"You okay?" asked a concerned Danny.

"No. I didn't realize that it was this hard to be you." Dash replied guiltily.

"I told you it wasn't all fun. It's hard work." Danny told Dash.

"Yeah, I guess I realize that now." Dash confessed.

"Well, your life isn't easy either." Danny admitted.

"Hello? Have you forgotten me already?" Desiree asked annoyed and surprised.

"I can fix this." Danny whispered to Dash. "Hold her down."

Dash obeyed and used the rest of his strength to grab Desiree and restrain her.

"I wish that Dash and I were back in our own bodies!" Danny yelled at Desiree.

"Fine. Your heart's desire is…Oh, whatever." Desiree said, annoyed that she had to grant their wish.

Her hands began to glow a faint purple. The purple beam wrapped around the two teens. They snapped out of their current state to find themselves in the right bodies again.

"Yes! I'm me again!" Danny shouted joyfully.

"Me too!" Dash exclaimed.

Then, Danny noticed that he was still holding Desiree.

"Now to deal with you." He said to her. He pulled out the Fenton thermos and pushed the button. Desiree was instantly encased in the bright light. She screamed as she was forcefully pulled inside.

"Wow. I never knew your life was so much work. You make it seem so easy." Dash told Danny apologetically as he approached Danny.

"Well, it's hard, but it's rewarding. Just remember this next time you think the super hero life is all fun and glory." Danny replied.

"I will." Dash promised.

"I guess we've both learned that the grass _isn't_ always greener on the other side." Danny said.

"You got that right." Dash replied.


	6. Sorry, Disclaimer

Gah! I'm so stupid! I forgot to do the disclaimer. I know you all know, like all of you, I don't own Danny Phantom. Anyway…

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.**


End file.
